Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick
1st Logo (February 1976-March 23, 1988, December 25, 1989, 1990) Logo: Cosgrove Hall Productions' first logo was simply an in-credit disclaimer at the end of their shows (which were produced for the ITV London weekday franchise holder, Thames Television); it is either the text "Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd.", or "A Cosgrove Hall Production". On some shows, a hyphen or slash would appear between the two halves of the company name - and below it (for most cases) is a copyright date (in Roman numerals for series, but in Arabic numerals for one-offs). The company's name is formed from a merger of its two founders' surnames: Brian Cosgrove, and Mark Hall (1936-2011). Variants: *On Series 1 (1976) episodes of Chorlton and the Wheelies, Fenella the Kettle Witch pops up next to Chorlton the Happiness Dragon, who is holding a sign with the text "COSGROVE~HALL PRODUCTIONS LTD." on it (the five main Wheelies, Zoomer, Jenny, the Minister, King Otto, and Queen Doris are also round it); on Series 2 and 3 (1977-78) episodes, he is holding a slightly larger sign with the text "© COSGROVE/HALL PRODUCTIONS LTD. MCMLXXVII/MCMLXXVIII" on it, while dancing, and the camera then closes up on him (the sign partly obscures his face), as he rolls his eyes. On the Series 2 (1977) Christmas special "Chorlton and the Ice World", the sign has a red border (instead of a blue one) - and the purple Wheelie with brown wheels (who is one of the four on that show who was never actually named, and is wearing a party hat and a mask), throws a snowball at the camera. *On Jamie and the Magic Torch, a light in Jamie's bedroom (on the first floor of his house) turns on as his mother (voiced by Brian Trueman, who also voiced all the other characters in the show) says "Settle down now, Jamie", and "Come on Wordsworth, out of there." (Wordsworth is his dog); it then turns off again as the text "Cosgrove/Hall Productions Ltd." appears on the screen (it was the only Cosgrove Hall show to not have a copyright date). However, it would fade into a Thames Television "COLOUR PRODUCTION" end board that had "© UK MCMLXXVII/MCMLXXVIII/MCMLXXIX" on it. *On Cockleshell Bay, the six main characters (Mr. Ship, Gran Routy, Mr. Cockle, Mrs. Cockle, Robin Cockle, and Rosie Cockle) lift their arms to wave to the camera; the camera then boxes in on the "frame", and boxes out again to reveal the Thames Television "COLOUR PRODUCTION" end board. *On Danger Mouse, a bomb with the text "DIRECTED BY Brian Cosgrove" on it rolls into view from the left side of the screen; the director's hand, which is holding a match, then comes into view from the right side of the screen and lights its fuse. The bomb then explodes - and when the explosion clears, the Danger Mouse logo (which is a red badge with the two letters "DM" on it in yellow), is shown on a white background, with the text "A Cosgrove/Hall Production" (for the fourth series, the slash was replaced with a tilde), and a copyright date underneath. Oddly enough, on the Series 2 (1980) episode "Custard", the director's match-holding hand does NOT come into view from the right side of the screen to light the bomb fuse, but it explodes anyway. *On The Pied Piper of Hamelin, the texts of "A Cosgrove Hall Production" and "© 1980" are displayed at the bottom of the screen, in a calligraphic font. *On The Wind in the Willows, Mr. Badger's photograph album (which opens every episode) closes again, as the text "© Cosgrove/Hall Productions Ltd" and copyright date appear on the screen; although a new logo was introduced in 1985, this show continued to use an in-credit disclaimer until the end of its fourth series in 1987 (which introduced a sub-plot of the characters trying to stop a railway company from building a line through the Wild Wood). *On The Fool of the World and the Flying Ship, the texts "A Cosgrove Hall Production" and "© 1990" are displayed on a sparkling starfield background. FX/SFX: For the Chorlton and the Wheelies (Series 2 and 3) variants, Chorlton dancing (and rolling his eyes once the camera has closed up on him); for the Cockleshell Bay variant, the six main characters waving to the camera. For the Danger Mouse variant, the bomb explosion clearing - and for the Wind in the Willows variant, Mr. Badger's photograph album closing. Also, for the Fool of the World and the Flying Ship variant, the starfield background's sparkling, and for the Chorlton and the Wheelies Series 2 Christmas special variant, that unnamed purple Wheelie with brown wheels throwing his snowball at the camera. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show, and in the case of Danger Mouse, the bomb exploding; on the Series 4 (1984) Danger Mouse episode "Play It Again, Wufgang", the cast (David Jason, Terry Scott, Edward Kelsey, and Brian Trueman) say "Bang!" when the bomb explodes (given that they sang the show's theme song over the credits at the end of that episode, as the story was about a deranged German composer who had stolen all the world's music). Availability: It was seen at the end of all episodes of Chorlton and the Wheelies and Jamie and the Magic Torch, Series 1-4 (1979-84) of Danger Mouse, all episodes of Cockleshell Bay, the original pilot episode and Series 1-4 (1983-87) of The Wind in the Willows, and the one-offs Cinderella, The Pied Piper of Hamelin, The Reluctant Dragon, The BFG and The Fool of the World and the Flying Ship; the first one-off is also not to get confused with Disney's version. Scare Factor: None for the majority of the variants; although the bomb explosion on the Danger Mouse variant may catch some people off guard, it is to be expected given that it is part of the show's theme, so the scare factor for that variant is Medium at most but it may rise for people who are not expecting the bomb to explode at the end of "Custard" (because the fuse of the bomb at the start of some earlier episodes was not lit either, but it still exploded anyway). 2nd Logo (February 20, 1984-December 15, 1993) Logo: We see the text "COSGROVE HALL PRODUCTIONS" in a stylized font with a tiny copyright symbol to its left and a copyright date in Roman numerals below; this was the only one of Cosgrove Hall's logos to get reinstated (given that it was originally withdrawn in 1990, but it was briefly reintroduced in 1993). Variants: *On Alias the Jester, the logo is displayed in a medieval-style border (the rest of the credits also appeared in it as well), which features six pictures of its main characters: Alias (in his original futuristic guise on the left side, but in his medieval guise on the right), Boswell (his assistant), King Arthur, Queen Edith, and Princess Ameranth. This was also one of two Cosgrove Hall series that Fremantle International licensed to Delta Music (for a DVD release). *On Series 5-6 (1985 and 1990) episodes of Danger Mouse, the bomb that rolls into view from the left side of the screen for the end now has the text of "DIRECTED BY Chris Randall" (1985) and "Keith Scoble" (1990) on it; the directors' hands are again holding matches, as they come into view from the right side of the screen and light its fuse. The bomb then explodes - and when the explosion clears, the Danger Mouse logo is again shown on its white background, with the logo and a copyright date underneath (on Series 6, the copyright date has been enlarged slightly, and is displayed in a serif font). *On Creepy Crawlies, Count Duckula, Series 1 (1989) of The Crowville Chronicles, and Series 5 (1988) of The Wind in the Willows (the second of which is the first co-production with Carlos Alfonso Studios of Spain, and the third of which was also known as Oh! Mr. Toad!), the logo appears on a black background in alternating blue, red, and yellow letters; the copyright symbol has also been enlarged and placed above the logo, while the copyright date is displayed in a serif font. Also on Series 5 of The Wind in the Willows, Mr. Toad closes his diary, yawns, then turns off his bedside gas lamp (for the first episode, "A Tale of Two Toads", it cuts to a shot of Mr. Toad, with his villainous double, Isambard, swinging upon a chandelier, from earlier on in that episode) - and that is when the logo appears. FX/SFX: None; for the Danger Mouse variant, see the first logo above. Music/Sounds: Same as the first logo above, including for in the context of the Danger Mouse variants; however, in the case of Count Duckula, an extended version of the thunderclap from the end of the show's opening theme is heard and continues into a downpour of rain once it has faded into the Thames logo. Availability: Seen on all episodes of Alias the Jester, Series 5-6 (1985 and 1990) of Danger Mouse, all episodes of Creepy Crawlies and Count Duckula and Series 5 (1988) of The Wind in the Willows; a coloured version with a dark blue background (and all the text on a single line) is also seen on Series 1 (1993) of Avenger Penguins (which was another co-production with Carlos Alfonso Studios) with clips of the show playing in a rectangle up above it, and due to the fact that it was produced for Granada Television because Thames Television had lost their franchise at the end of 1992, the four texts of "FOR", "GRANADA TELEVISION", "© GRANADA TELEVISION", and "MCMXCIII" appear below it. The Granada "stripe" logo was also seen on original broadcasts of the show. Scare Factor: See the first logo above, including for in the context of the Danger Mouse variant; as with the bomb's explosion on that variant, the thunderclap on the Count Duckula variant may catch some people off guard, but it is again to be expected given that it is part of the show's theme, so the scare factor for that variant is again Medium at most (especially as the thunderclap continues into a downpour of rain once it has faded out into the Thames Television logo). 3rd Logo (July 27, 1990-September 25, 2009) Logo: On a stars from dream country background, We see an Sophie Clonkers (from The BFG) sitting on the inverted triangle, which is coloured a blue, yellow and red gradient, with the text "COSGROVE HALL" on it in alternating blue, red, and yellow letters, much like the coloured variant of the previous logo; towards the bottom of the triangle, the text "PRODUCTIONS". This logo was rather short-lived, due to Cosgrove Hall's parent company, Thames Television, losing their franchise at the end of 1992 - as its shape is the same as their last one (introduced 1990). Variants: *On a stars from dream country background, We see an Sophie Clonkers (from The BFG) sitting on the conglomeration of a dark blue square, a red inverted triangle, a yellow circle with the word "FILMS" upon it, a dark blue inverted trapezoid, a light blue curved rectangle with the word "COSGROVE" on it and a light orange trapezoid with the word "HALL" on it below; this logo was introduced once Cosgrove Hall had signed a new deal with Anglia Television, and it reflects the company's then-current heraldic "flag" logo, introduced in 1988 (much like how that short-lived previous logo was the same shape as Thames' last one). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: First seen at the end of The Snow, Desert and the Forest. Seen on all episodes of Trash and Series 2-4 (1990-1992) of The Crowville Chronicles. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (September 6, 1991-December 1994) Logo: We see an inverted triangle, which is coloured a blue, yellow and red gradient, on a white background, with the text "COSGROVE HALL" on it in alternating blue, red, and yellow letters, much like the coloured variant of the previous logo; towards the bottom of the triangle, the text "© Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd. MCMXCI/MCMXCII" is displayed, in black serif font. This logo was rather short-lived, due to Cosgrove Hall's parent company, Thames Television, losing their franchise at the end of 1992 - as its shape is the same as their last one (introduced 1990). Variants: *On the last episode of Truckers, the text of "THIS EPISODE IS DEDICATED TO THE MEMORY OF PAUL SIMPSON" (who was a model, set, and prop maker for The Wind in the Willows from 1983 to 1988, as well as Truckers itself in 1991) appears in white serif font on a black background; it then fades out, and the logo appears. However, on Thames Video's VHS release, neither this text nor the logo are seen at the end of it. *On Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime (which was the company's third co-production with Carlos Alfonso Studios, but is their second in chronological terms), the text of "A BRIAN COSGROVE/MARK HALL PRODUCTION" appears on an orange background; the camera then zooms out to reveal two mugshots of Victor and Hugo (with their "prisoner numbers", RNT-77853 and KPV-46690, below them), as Hugo (voiced by David Jason) says "Hugo and Victor...that's what I think, anyway!" (this was one of the character's catchphrases on the show), and Victor scowls at him. The logo then appears. *On the two Series 1 episodes of Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime, "Spacial Event" and "Water Boobies", initially, the screen is white until the "COSGROVE HALL" text is wiped in from the left. The triangle itself then wipes in from above behind the text, and a spotlight shines over the logo from left to right before the copyright text, "© Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd. MCMXCI" (1991), fades in towards the bottom of it - and the screen then originally faded into the "Production for ITV" variant of Thames Television's final logo used from 1990-92 (however, that has since been plastered by the Pearson Television International logo). *On Series 1-2 (1992-93) of Noddy's Toyland Adventures, the logo is displayed on a black background, with either the text of "PRODUCED FOR BBC ENTERPRISES" ("BBC" being the corporation's then-current underlined logo) above it for Series 1, or the text "PRODUCED FOR BBC CHILDREN'S INTERNATIONAL" ("BBC" again being the corporation's then-current logo, and "CHILDREN'S" being their then-current Children's BBC logo) above it for Series 2, with the three texts "COSGROVE HALL PRODUCTIONS LIMITED", "Based on the 'NODDY' books by Enid Blyton" ("Enid Blyton" being her famous signature) and "© BBC ENTERPRISES 1992/1993" ("BBC", for a third time, being the corporation's then-current logo) displayed under it. FX/SFX: None, expect for the fading and wiping of the company logo and copyright disclaimer on the animated variant. Music/Sounds: None for the regular variant; for the Noddy variant, the closing theme of the show is heard, and Noddy (voiced by Susan Sheridan) chuckles at the end. This was the only time that a male character on a Cosgrove Hall show was voiced by a female actor - as it was usually the opposite way around. Availability: Seen on all episodes of Truckers and Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime on ITV - and Series 1-2 (1992-93) of Noddy's Toyland Adventures on the BBC. However, neither of the VHS releases of the first two shows feature it at the end of them, as it has been plastered with Thames Video's third logo. Scare Factor: None for the regular variant; however, Noddy's chuckle on his own variant, and its black background, may catch some people off guard, so the scare factor for that variant is Low (but it may rise for people who see it at the end of a VHS release of the show and it is followed by BBC Video's third logo). 5th Logo (September 16, 1994-September 9, 2010) Logo: We see a conglomeration of a dark blue square, a red inverted triangle, a yellow circle with the word "FILMS" upon it, a dark blue inverted trapezoid, a light blue curved rectangle with the word "COSGROVE" on it and a light orange trapezoid with the word "HALL" on it below; this logo was introduced once Cosgrove Hall had signed a new deal with Anglia Television, and it reflects the company's then-current heraldic "flag" logo, introduced in 1988 (much like how that short-lived previous logo was the same shape as Thames' last one). FX/SFX: None. Variants: *On Series 2 (1994) of Avenger Penguins, the logo is displayed on a backdrop of clips from the show, with "© Cosgrove Hall Films MCMXCIV" below. *On Fantomcat, Oakie Doke (which was the second Cosgrove Hall series to get produced for the BBC), Rocky and the Dodos, and The Animal Shelf, the logo is displayed on a background of the vortex from that show's intro, a green background with "A" and "PRODUCTION" above and below it, on an orange and light blue gradient background with "A Cosgrove Hall Films Production" below it and on an orange background with "A Cosgrove Hall Films Production" below it respectively; the text "© Cosgrove Hall Films (year in Roman numerals)" is also displayed at the bottom of the screen, for the first of these, but "© Cosgrove Hall Films Limited (year in Arabic numerals)" is displayed at the bottom of the screen for the second and fourth of them and "© 1997/1998" for the third of them (and they all faded into Anglia Television's then-current "Anglia Production for ITV" end board as well). The first of these shows also featured the invalid Roman numerals "MXMXCV" and "MXMXCVI" at the end - as the first "X" should have been a "C". *On Series 3 and 4 (1994 and 1999) of Noddy's Toyland Adventures, the logo is displayed in the same way the third one was for Series 1 and 2; also, due to the fact that BBC Enterprises had become BBC Worldwide in 1995, and a new logo was introduced for the corporation in 1997, the "produced for" and copyright texts that are displayed above and below the logo were changed to: "A", "Production for", "BBC Worldwide", "Enid Blyton", "Blyton Toyland", and "© BBC Worldwide and Enid Blyton Limited 1999" for Series 4 ("BBC", in both of the cases, being the corporation's then-new and still-current logo, with "Worldwide" being in the same font - and "Enid Blyton" is also, again, her famous signature, as is the "Blyton" in "Blyton Toyland"). *On Sooty's Amazing Adventures (which was produced for Meridian Television instead of Anglia Television), the logo is displayed below that of Sooty Films, which is Sooty (the orange bear puppet of Harry Corbett, who later passed him onto his son Matthew) peeping out from behind his own name. *On The Fox Busters, the logo is displayed on a black-blue background above the text "Distributed by ITEL"; a fox from the show then appears on the right side of the screen, looks up and screams as a barrage of eggs land upon him (this was the three main hens' primary method of attacking them). The screen then fades into the logos of United Productions (a conjoined, lowercase "U" and "N") and Anglia Television upon a dark blue background. *On Vampires, Pirates and Aliens, the logo is displayed above that of the French animation studio Millimages, which is a white handprint in an orange circle; the show was based on the book of the same name by Colin McNaughton, and featured three segments in an episode (one for every "group"). *On Engie Benjy, the show's three main characters (Engie Benjy, Jollop the dog, and Dan the van) are standing above the logo dancing to the show's closing theme; they later starred in a CITV ident in 2003 (which had Jollop hiding behind the then-new CITV logo, and Benjy telling him to come out). *On the remakes of Postman Pat (both the initial one and the Special Delivery Service one), the logo is displayed above that of Entertainment Rights. *On Fifi and the Flowertots and Rory the Racing Car (which were produced for Chapman Entertainment, who had previously created Bob the Builder with HIT Entertainment), the logo is displayed below a rectangle with clips of the show playing in it, with the text "A COSGROVE HALL FILMS LTD" above it and "PRODUCTION FOR CHAPMAN ENTERTAINMENT" below it; both of these programs were also produced in association with Nick Jr. *On The Likeaballs, the logo is displayed to the left of that of another animation studio called "Animated Adventures Pictures", which is the letters "A", "A" and "P" on a cinema-style marquee with the text of "An Animated Adventures Pictures Production" below them; the show was again on the BBC. *On animated recreated episodes of Doctor Who, the logo is displayed above the BBC's 1972-88 (not underlined, but slanted with round edges) logo. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show; for the Noddy variant, see the third logo above. Availability: Seen on Series 2 (1994) of Avenger Penguins, Series 3 and 4 (1994 and 1999) of Noddy's Toyland Adventures, and most other Cosgrove Hall shows from that period (two of which, the aforementioned Fantomcat and Sooty's Amazing Adventures, were two more co-productions with Carlos Alfonso Studios) until their demise in 2009; however, they reformed in 2011 as "Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick Entertainment", with Murdaidh! creator Adrian Fitzpatrick. Scare Factor: None for the regular variant; for the Noddy variant, see the third logo above. Background: Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick Entertainment is the reincarnation of the former British animation studio Cosgrove Hall Films (originally known as "Cosgrove Hall Productions" from 1976 to 1994), which closed down in 2009 but reformed in 2011 as a joined venture between original founders Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall and Irish entrepreneur Adrian Fitzpatrick (creator of Mòr Media's Murdaidh!); when Mark Hall died on November 18, 2011, majority control passed to his son, Simon. 1st Logo (June 12, 2014-) Logo: We see a gold medallion with the letters "C", "H", and "F" on it in red, and the text "COSGROVE HALL FITZPATRICK ENTERTAINMENT" below (the "C", "H", and "F" are in the same font as the letters on the medallion); at the bottom of the screen, the text of "© Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick Entertainment MMXIV" is displayed. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show, which currently only refers to Pip Ahoy, which is the first Cosgrove Hall production to feature the voice of David Jason since Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime (1991-92); however, rather than being produced for ITV (like their older shows) or the BBC, it was produced for Channel 5. Availability: It is seen at the end of all episodes of the aforementioned Pip Ahoy, which is currently airing on Channel 5 as a part of their children's "Milkshake" strand. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (June 26, 2015-) Logo: On a blue spotlight background, we see a gold medallion with the letters "C", "H", and "F" on it in red, and the text "ENTERTAINMENT" below it, The medallion opens up and Mr. Toad emerges from inside. He proceeds to bounce around the screen and interact with the logo, including taking "ENTERTAINMENT" and flipping it like a flipbook, then using it to hit the shield like a gong. Mr. Toad continues bouncing around until he runs smack into the camera and goes into a daze. Finally, the medallion is opened again by Badger, who grabs Mr. Toad by the neck and pulls him back in before closing the medallion. FX/SFX: 2D animation of Mr. Toad and Badger, and their interactions with the logo. This was directed by Jeffrey Agala and storyboarded by Glen Lovett, and animated by veteran animator Michael Whaite. Trivia: Mr. Toad's personality and design in this sequence is a homage to his personality in the late 1980s Wind in the Willows series. Music/Sounds: Various cartoon sound effects, including Mr. Toad's trademark "Poop-Poop! Poop-Poop!" (voiced by Kerry Shale). Availability: Brand new; so far first seen on The Cosgrove Hall Stars to the Movies. Scare Factor: None to low. This is very funny and should please Wind in the Willows fans. Category:Logo Variations Category:Print Logos